


Intensity

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Dean, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “Cas, why didn’t you say anything? I mean…”Cas looked up, his cheeks reddening. “I didn’t think you’d be interested. I didn’t think you’d be willing to… well, do that.”Dean sighed. “Hey, we’re a couple. I love you. I want to know when you want to try something new. We can talk about it, you know?”Cas looked ashamed. “I know, but I was embarrassed.”





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square: Fisting

Dean grabbed Cas’ laptop while Cas was in the shower, looking for the phone number of that new pizza place that had recently opened down the street. 

But when he saw what was on Cas’ browser, he stopped short.

Several tabs were open, and every one of them had to do with… fisting.

Dean looked at each page. There was a porn video of a guy fisting his partner, there were pages on how to fist, how to be fisted… so much fisting.

Dean sat back and thought. Was this something Cas wanted? Well, duh, obviously he was thinking about it. But why hadn’t he ever said a damn thing about it? 

Dean heard the water shut off in the shower, so he looked at the bathroom door, waiting for Cas to emerge.

Cas opened the door, a towel wrapped around his hips and another was being swiped in his wet hair. When he looked up, he stopped, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Dean?”

Dean gestured towards the laptop. “I was going to look for the phone number of that pizza place. I was kinda surprised at what I found.”

Cas walked to the bed and sat down on the other side from where Dean sat. He dropped the towel he had been using on his hair to the floor, and looked down at his lap.

“Cas, why didn’t you say anything? I mean…”

Cas looked up, his cheeks reddening. “I didn’t think you’d be interested. I didn’t think you’d be willing to… well, do  _ that _ .”

Dean sighed. “Hey, we’re a couple. I love you. I want to know when you want to try something new. We can talk about it, you know?”

Cas looked ashamed. “I know, but I was embarrassed.”

Dean reached over and touched Cas’ arm. “Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about! Lots of guys like to be fisted. Just because we never talked about it, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be willing to try it.”

Cas looked at Dean’s hand and them up to his face. “Really? You’d be willing to… to fist me?”

Dean chuckled. “Well, yeah. I’ve never done it before, but if you want to try, we will.”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean lightly. “Thank you. I really do want to try.”

Dean grinned. “Can it wait until after we get the pizza?”

Cas smiled and grabbed his boxers.

 

Dean read several how-to’s on the subject when they got back home, sitting on the floor eating. Cas was nervously eating his pizza and trying not to freak.

Finally, Dean shut the laptop and grinned. 

“Let’s let our pizza settle and then we’re gonna give this a go.”

 

Cas was a needy mess by the time Dean slid his cock into him. They’d read that fucking was a good way to prepare for fisting. And besides, Dean needed to get off. 

“Dean… “ Cas moaned and pushed back against Dean, needing to get every millimeter of Dean’s cock inside him. This was what he lived for, what he was made for. 

Sweaty, groaning out Dean’s name over and over, grabbing Dean’s arms in his passion, Cas thought briefly about what it was going to be like. He already felt so damn full just on Dean’s dick, what was it going to be like with Dean’s fist inside him, his wrist…

Cas came with a yell.

Dean kept thrusting until he came too, just whispering Cas’ name over and over. 

When he pulled out, he sat back to watch his cum dripping out of Cas’ well-stretched hole.

He sat down on the bed, stretching his legs out straight and pulled Cas towards him. Cas lifted his legs higher in the air and spread them as wide as he could.

“Damn, you look beautiful like this, baby,” Dean smiled at Cas as he poured a generous amount of lube in his hand. Then he poured even more onto Cas’ hole and Cas gasped at the cold.

Dean started with three fingers, because Cas was so open, but he could see plainly that four was a better start.

Cas moaned and his eyes fluttered shut.

Dean worked his four fingers in and out of Cas, until he felt like it was enough. Then he added his thumb.

Cas gasped. “Oh fuck, Dean…”

Dean watched Cas’ face carefully, looking for any sign of pain or distress.

“Gotta talk to me, baby, I need to know you’re okay,”

Cas nodded. “I’m great, Dean. Please, go ahead.”

Dean took a deep breath and pushed his hand in until his knuckles were against Cas’ hole. Cas nodded.

Dean pushed his hand inside Cas. His fingers just naturally curled into a fist. 

Cas’ eyes opened and got big. “Oh _ FUCK _ !”

Dean stopped. “Are you okay?”

Cas nodded furiously. “Yeah… uh yeah, it’s just… a  _ lot _ . Give me a second.”

Dean waited. It felt kind of amazing, if he was honest with himself. He had his fist inside Cas, and it was so cool… he had control over the situation, over Cas and he kinda loved it.

Cas took a couple of deep breaths and then nodded. “I’m ready…”

Dean moved his hand in further, watching as Cas’ hole clasped around his wrist. It was pretty much the hottest thing ever.

Cas groaned, “Oh my god… It’s… it’s amazing.”

Dean smiled and rubbed his hand over Cas’ lower belly. He was pretty sure he could feel his fist inside Cas if he just pressed down.

Dean pulled his fist back and pushed back in slowly, and Cas was moaning and saying Dean’s name over and over.

Dean began a slow rhythm and alternated between watching Cas’ face and watching his arm sinking inside Cas. Dean was hard, just from the sight.

He knew when he was rubbing over Cas’ prostate just from the look on Cas’ face. Cas’ cock was twitching and leaking precum like mad.

Then Cas arched his back and yelled so loudly it startled Dean. Cas came, shooting stream after stream of cum all over himself.

Dean held until Cas fell back and his eyes rolled back in his head. Then Dean very slowly withdrew his hand. He looked down at Cas’ hole gaping open more than ever before.

Cas was boneless while Dean cleaned him up. He was panting for breath and covered with a sheen of sweat.

When The clean-up was done, Dean laid down next to Cas and pulled him partially on top of him.

“So, it seemed pretty awesome, baby. Was is as good as you imagined?’

Cas smiled. “It was better. Thank you. I love you so much.”

Dean kissed him. “I love you too baby, and we can do that again whenever you want to.”

Cas yawned. “Thanks. But I’m not going to want to for awhile. It was pretty fucking intense.”

Then he fell asleep.

 


End file.
